Conventionally, air-mix type vehicle air conditioners are widely known to adjust the temperature of air to be blown into the vehicle interior by regulating a mixing ratio of cold air, cooled by an evaporator as a cooling heat exchanger, to hot air, heated by a heater core as a heating heat exchanger.
Among such vehicle air conditioners, there is a so-called suction-type layout vehicle air conditioner that is equipped with a blower positioned on an air-flow downstream side of the evaporator to blow air into the vehicle interior. The suction-type layout vehicle air conditioner is described, for example, in Patent Document 1. In the vehicle air conditioner, a drain hole for discharging therefrom condensed water generated in the evaporator is formed at a bottom of an air-conditioning case that is placed on the air-flow downstream side of the evaporator.